Without a Paddle
Without a Paddle is the eighth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and eighth episode of season 1. Plot After learning that they will not be needed for the next episode in this weekend, the McBride family decided to go on a camping vacation, unfortunately after taking the wrong path in the river they found themselves in an untamed situation. Summary The episode begins at the McBride house, as Clyde and his dad are enjoying their breakfast as they are preparing what Adventures will happen to them on this week episode. Just then and McBride each got a video message from the producer, revealing that this episode, the McBride's are not needed and got the weekend off. Happy that they have free time, Howard and Harold try to figure out what should they do until Monday. How would suggest to go to that little bed and breakfast while Howard wants to go to the beach. But why suggest that they should go camping, which cause Howard to faint as Harold said that camping outside is quite dangerous, dude to the Heat, the bugs and the fact that 10% of people get lost in the woods and they don't want to become those 10%. Clyde then said they need to get out of the comfort of the modern home and try to endure the fierce wilderness. After a moment of silence, Clyde revealed a pamphlet to a place called Peaceful Trail; a small but luxury campsite where they have indoor plumbing, free Wi-Fi, small grocery shops and comfortable beds, which Harold and Howard agreed to go on, but not before going to get their shots. The scene change to the woods, where the mcbrides Run that the only way to Peaceful Trail is by canoe, so the mcbrides rented a canoe and headed Downstream to Peaceful Trail. However they spotted a fork in the road, with the Left being Peaceful Trail and the right, to a place called never return forest. As the McBride prepared to turn left, a bear appeared out of nowhere and scared them, resulting in them turning right instead and headed into the path of never return forest. As the McBrides reached land, Howard suggest they call someone to help them, only tonight there's no sound signal. Harold they took out a map to see the closest path to peaceful Trail, only to learn that the closest path would take 12 hours to get there. As the McBride went through the path, Clyde reminisce about the time he and Lincoln got lost in the woods when they went camping, as Howard remember that situation as he fainted when he heard about it. As the McBrides continued on the path, they in counted the bear again, luckily Clyde know what to do as he told his dads to play dead, in which the bear ignore them and walked away. As Harold ask Clyde how he knew that, Clyde remembered that this was the same situation he and Lincoln had when they encounter a bear. As the three continue the path to Peaceful Trail, they know that it was night time and they need the rest for the night. Harold then remembered when he was a kid, his dad taught them how to make a lean and after a couple of hours, they managed to make one big enough to house all three of them and they all went to bed. The next morning as Clyde and hello. Woke up, they see Howard making them breakfast as he gather some berries and caught a big fish. Howard also revealed that when he was a boy he got his "trout catching" badge when his fishing pole broke, he also got his badge for identifying the different types of berries so he wouldn't get the poison kind. After eating breakfast Harold look to the map and discovered that it's only 2 more hours to peaceful Trail, but as soon as they got close to Peaceful Trail, they learned that between them and the place they want to know is a rickety Bridge and they had to walk carefully across it in order to gets to Peaceful Trail. As the McBrides slowly walks across the bridge, the Rope began to snap, Luckily Harold managed to grab the Rope, with Howard grabbing the second rope and holding Harold's Hand, with both of them the only ones who can hold the bridge together, they told Clyde to continue without them and continue the McBride Legacy. Not wanting to lose his dad, Clyde ran back and remembered a braiding technique that Lincoln learned from his sister Luna a while back. As Clyde told his dad to pull the ropes together, just enough for Clyde to braid the Rope and for the McBrides to make it to the end before the bridge was out. As the McBride all laughed after a near-death experience, they headed to Peaceful Trail, only for it to be closed temporarily due to a large family coming here and causing chaos. Realizing how they explore the Untamed nature, encountered wildlife, sleep outside and even almost dying, Cltde and his dads realize that this was a great camping experience and decided to head back home, but not before deciding to head back to get the canoe who else they have to pay $300 to buy it, as they realized that there was a stone bridge less than 10 feet away from the old bridge and there was a shortcut that would only took 20 minutes back to never return Forest. Later that afternoon as the McBrides enjoy the luxury of their own home, Lincoln arrives and told Clyde about today's episode, revealing that it was him and his family that caused Peaceful Trail to be closed. When Lincoln asked what they did this weekend, Clyde told him they went camping but not like the camping they usually do. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes